Trust
by firequeenAzula
Summary: katara has a hard time trusting zuko after Ba Sing Se but will that change...


AN: mmk so I'm really super lazy and i have alot going on so that's why i haven't updated in forever but i had some time so i typed this baby up for you guys. its not that great but i tried you know.

* * *

It had been three months since the gang had allowed Zuko to join and while things were still awkward each day with the fire bender made it easier and easier to be around him.

In the past three months Aang had started learning fire bending it was hard work, took lots of concentration and self control. Zuko was a strict teacher but he still allowed room for mistakes and growth, all in all Aang was quickly proceeding down the path to full mastery of the last element. "Ok", Zuko said straitening out of his combat stance. "

I think that's enough for now. You're doing well. We'll continue our work tomorrow." Aang smiled "Really, thanks Zuko." Zuko grinned "Well once you master this move I think you'll be just a little below my strength. You've worked hard, good job."

Aang bowed and then headed back to camp on his glider smiling all the while. "You know you don't have to follow me back to camp, it's not like Aang's even here." Katara moved from behind the tree she had been quietly concealed behind. "I just came to make sure you didn't try anything with Aang at his lesson today", Katara spit angrily, while glaring balefully at him.

"It's not like I can _trust_you. Always lying and fighting, you make me sick", she stated haughtily her face clearly twisted with distain. Zuko whirled around and instantly had Katara pressed up against the tree she had moments before been hiding behind.

"Look", he said breathing heavily "I understand that you don't trust me, I think I know better than you all the sins I've committed in the _past_ but it's been three months and I haven't done anything remotely wrong don't you think maybe you could at least_ try _to trust me.", Zuko ended his speech in a raised shout peering intently at the younger girl.

Katara tossed her head to the side Zuko noticed with a start that she was blushing. Why, he thought. Then looking down he realized that he was pinning her to the tree by pressing his own body against hers and to add to the situation he had not yet donned a shirt after finishing his fire bending lesson with Aang. Interesting, he thought to himself. "Well you can at least look at me", he prompted. Katara looked at him sill red and opened her mouth on the point of speak but instead turned her head to the side again.

Fine if that's how she's going to be. Zuko moved one of his legs between Katara's forcing them apart. He then proceeded to pull her arms above her head and pinned them to the tree using one hand. Outrage flared across Katara's face. Her mouth opened this time there was no doubt she would be talking.

Unperturbed Zuko leaned in, only hesitating an instant, his lips not quit touching Katara's battling uncertainty. Then finally decided he pressed his lips forcefully on to hers. She was very still, he could see her eyes dilated wide in shook before he clamped his own closed and press harder trying the force some kind of reaction from her.

He was surprised when her lips began to move with his allowing him to deepen their kiss. Finally pulling away Zuko looked down at Katara not entirely sure what to do. When it did don on him precisely what he had just done he hastened to release her and took two rather unsteady steps back.

"I um well", he floundered desperately for a reasonable response for his actions. "It's ok" Katara's face was perhaps even reder than it had been before quit a feat considering her dark complexion. "I know I haven't treated you fairly these last weeks, but what did you expect? When I thought I _could_ trust you in Ba Sing Se you choose to join your sister. It's hard for me to forgive you. I feel like if I open up to you again, then I'll just get hurt again", the words poured from her lips quickly, thick with raw emotion.

Zuko was quiet for a time his face was blank while he appeared to be intently studying the ground. Finally coming to a conclusion he spoke, "I-I know I've made many mistakes in the past. I don't think I really ever realized the_ depth_ of the pain I caused you. It's hard to face all the things I've done but I _do_intend to. Some how I'll prove to you that I deserve you're trust".

Katara smiled "It's ok. You just did". Then the two of them walked back to the camp together both happy with their newly forged truce.

* * *

AN: so that's the story guys this is just a one shot i did i don't really know where the inspiration came from but i wrote this like a year ago so no making fun of me ',

any who R&R i like comments XDDD


End file.
